


Changbin and Felix’s Adventure

by changlixbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, dildo, dom!changbin, sub!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changlixbaby/pseuds/changlixbaby
Summary: Pretty much Changlix’s sex adventures. More tags will be added. Accepting request through comment
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Changbin and Felix’s Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> In which Felix misses his boyfriend who’s away for business trip. English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes

It wasn’t very late at night when Changbin received a text from his tiny boyfriend. Changbin was away for four days due to business trip and Felix misses him very much. 

Daddy :(

Felix misses daddy

Changbin was grateful his position in his father’s company was high enough he has his own hotel room. He was sure Felix’s text won’t end up with innocent night afterwards. He knew from the way Felix calls him daddy, not Bin Hyung.

Yes, baby?

Daddy misses Felix too

He replied.

On the other side, Felix was anticipating for Changbin’s reply. He was somewhat hesitant, afraid his boyfriend will get mad. But he decided to give it a try. He sent his mirror selfie he took earlier, he was wearing his boyfriend’s white shirt—obviously too big for his tiny body without anything underneath. 

Felix knew his boyfriend couldn’t and wouldn’t resist when Felix is being naughty like that. Right after Changbin read his text, Felix received a video call request. Of course the freckled boy picked up in no time. 

“Hi daddy,” Felix greeted his boyfriend.

“Needy baby are we?” Changbin teased. Felix pouted and nodded his head. “Miss your touch” Felix said. 

Changbin smirked, “do you want daddy to touch you?” Felix nodded. Changbin continued, “do you want to fuck yourself and get yourself messy, imagining daddy is there?” Felix nodded but Changbin thought it wasn’t enough “words, baby.”

Blushing, Felix said “wanna get messy because of daddy... fuck me, daddy.”

“Take your favorite dildo, baby.” Changbin said with his deep voice. While Felix was taking his toy, Changbin quickly took off his pants. Felix then positioned his phone on his bed, supported by one of his pillows so Changbin can see everything.

“Spread your legs.” Changbin told Felix to which Felix of course obeyed. He spread his legs so his boyfriend could see his pink little hole. “Prep yourself.”

Felix licked four his fingers, eyes closed. Small little moans came out of his mouth. He imagined he was licking Changbin’s fingers. “Yeah baby just like that. So good for me.” Changbin praised his baby while one of his hand was starting to pump his not yet hard dick. 

After he had wet his fingers enough Felix started to hover them around his hole entrance before he put his middle finger. Changbin could feel his dick starting to harden seing his boyfriend’s hole puckered around his tiny finger. 

“Ngggh, daddy, it’s not enough.” Felix said. 

“Put another” Changbin said. Felix then inserted his index finger and he moaned more. “feels good baby?” Changbin asked. 

Felix nodded, “ngh, daddy makes Felix feels good.” He then put in his other two fingers after Changbin told him to “a—ah daddy.” He thrusted his finger faster, though he knew his small fingers won’t reach his prostate.

On the other side, Changbin’s dick was already hard enough. Precum leaked from its head. He rubbed the tip of his dick, pleased with Felix’s show. 

“Good baby, so good to daddy.” Changbin praised him, causing the tiny boy to moan even more. But then he teased Felix “can’t reach your sweet spot daddy?”

“Nggh, n-no.” Felix answer. His other hand was pinching his own nipples. The shirt upper part has been unbuttoned and hang on the tiny boy’s body. It only covered little part of Felix’s stomach. “Daddy please fuck me.”

Changbin could feel something on his stomach, he was extremely aroused. “Lick your toy baby, don’t remove your fingers yet.”

Felix obeyed. His hand stopped playing with his nipple and he held his glass toy then he licked it. He almost chocked when he put it in his mouth too deep. 

“Fuck yourself.” Changbin said. Changbin was amused when Felix’s hole was clenching around nothing after his fingers were removed. 

Slowly but sure, Felix put in his dildo. The size was not as big as Changbin’s but enough to make Felix whimper when he wasted no time to thrust hardly. 

“Ngghhhh daddy so good,” Felix moaned “dad—daddy ah a-h”

“Yeah like that,” Changbin said. His hand was pumping his dick fastly “you like it when daddy fucks you like that, baby?”

Felix nodded, “yea-ah, yes daddy.”

Felix thrusted his dildo even faster, whined while getting too sensitive when it hits his prostate even more. 

“Fuck.” Changbin cursed under his breathe, wanting to actually fuck Felix and feel his boyfriend’s tiny cute hole. 

Both of them felt they were going to come real soon. Changbin fasten his pump, thumb rubbing the head of his cock. Felix flipped over, on his knees, cheek pressing his bed sheets while Changbin gets a nice view of Felix’s ass. Changbin wished he could slap those fine ass. 

Not long after, they both came with a long sigh. Changbin’s seeds spilled all over his own abs while Felix’s spilled onto the bedsheets. Changbin was surely fascinated with the sight of his lover’s hole clenching around nothing when the dildo was removed. Felix didn’t bother to move for a few minutes, ass still high up in the air. 

When Felix finally could breathe normally, he rolled over then picked his phone to say goodbye.

“Wish you were here to hug me tight.” He said. 

Changbin smiled, “tomorrow prep yourself baby, gonna fuck you real hard once I’m home.” After Felix nodded Changbin said “good night baby, see you tomorrow.”

“Night night, daddy.”


End file.
